Peppa and George watches Doraemon anime
Peppa and George watches Doraemon anime is the episode of Under Peppa's Pants and it's spin-off. Plot One Night Noby is unable to sleep in the middle of the night, and decides to go to Doraemon to see if he can help him, while still being quite sleepy. Doraemon lends him the Dream Channel to Noby, who decides to watch other people's dreams, including that of Big G's, Sneech's and Sue's, while criticizing the plot of these dreams. Big G's Dream A huge dinosaur is invading the whole town and is chasing a crying Noby. Gian-man arrives in the nick of time, and saves Noby from being held captive by the dinosaur and successfully defeats it with a few blows. Everyone is grateful to Gian-man for his heroic deed. Later, Noby is attacked by a UFO and shouts for Gian-man, but his fate is uncertain. Sneech's dream Yet again, Noby is crying on the streets, as he could not finish his homework. He approaches Sue and Big G, who could not solve all the questions as well. Sensei's pent-up anger reaches a boiling point and he turns into a demon, who punishes all three to a thousand strokes of the whip each. Sneech, who apparently had plastic surgery, saves them just in time. With his magic pencil, he writes a sum in the textbook, which makes Demon Sensei kowtow before him and willing to heed his every command. Sue's dream Sue's dream is set in a castle far, far away. She is a princess who is kidnapped by a beast to the castle, and is waiting for her prince. Noby the knight arrives the castle while riding on a pig. The beast comes to look for Sue and the both of them faint while trying to flee from the beast. The prince arrives, subdues the beast with his spear, and takes Sue back to the palace, leaving Noby alone in the castle. It's the End of the Show as We Know It Literally Enraged, Noby damages the Dream Channel with an alarm clock, awakening Doraemon from his sleep. The dinosaur, the beast, and Demon Sensei emerge from the television screen and force Noby and Doraemon to run for their lives. Destroying the house in the process, the villains kill Doraemon, who sacrifices himself for Noby and Noby is forced to continue the escape on his own. ......Mr...... Koraemon's...... Forever...... Vacation...... LEAKACE?!?! It turns out the Doraemon anime that Peppa and George are watching (more likely laughing), this causing Koraemon watching this, and says he would be "out of the TV Asahi copyright" and ruin his forever vacation, and charging his buster to Peppa and George. Epilogue George finds the television from Noby's house and sees Noby's family laughing at him on the other side. Trivia * This episode also had the special intro (The parody of the Sue's dream) and Koraemon's temporarily return. ** This is the second episode to uses the "Nothing" episode card. The first being the same name of the episode. ** This is also the second episode to had a epilogue. The first being the Restart of the Grounding. * The Doraemon footage is re-used from the Bang! Zoom English dub of the show's episode "Livin' the Dream". ** Due to the slighty violenece, this episode was rated 10. ** Demon Sensei was redubbed for the show, causing him sounds like Daddy Pig. * This is the first episode ever to uses this redesgins for the charaters (Excluding the Doraemon charaters) so they now looks like this: Peppabeanstewie.png|Peppa Gerorgebeanstew.png|George Mummybeanstew.png|Mummy Pig Daddybeanstew.png|Daddy Pig Suzybeanstew.png|Suzy Pedrobeanstew.png|Pedro ** Even thought Suzy and Pedro, and the parents of Peppa and George was not appeared there. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under Peppa's Pants Category:Episodes with Koraemon's temporarily return